Secuestrada
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Yuki y Shu han adoptado a una niña llamada Meiko, pero un dia de excursion es secuestrada por un hombre vestido de negro. ¿Que haran Yuki y Shuichi?, ¿Quienes son los hombres de negro?. Capitulo 3 subido. Dejen reviews porfa
1. Una fatidica excursion

Secuestrada

La noche ya estaba cayendo y Yuki se dirigía a su casa, junto con su pequeño koi y su hija Meiko. Yuki ya había alcanzado los 32 años y Shuichi tenia 28. Su pequeñita tenia 6 años, y era muy guapa. Tenia el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes, y tenia un espíritu muy alegre, muy parecido al de su Shuichi. Hacia varios años se habían mudado a EE.UU., exactamente a New York por el nuevo trabajo de Yuki

Ya estoy en casa, dijo Yuki entrando por la puerta. Se encontró a Shu en el salón de su casa, con Meiko encima de sus rodillas, jugando a las palmas y cantando una absurda canción. Hacia años que Shuichi se había retirado del mundo de la canción, exactamente desde que había llegado Meiko a sus vidas. Yuki era un agente secreto de la C.I.A. cosa que su familia no sabia, Shu pensaba que Yuki trabajaba como editor, tapadera necesaria para que no se descubriera la verdad.

¡¡¡Papaaaaa! – La pequeña Meiko se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, dando un salto desde las rodillas del pelirrosa- ¿Cómo estas papa, ¿Te lo pasaste bien?.

Jajaja no creo que sea muy divertido estar todo el día en un despacho pero bueno. Por cierto ¿ya habéis cenado?

No, papa Shu no quería tocar la cocina desde lo ocurrido en la cena de ayer, dice que le da miedo. – Yuki se empezó a reír y se dirigió lentamente hasta donde estaba su Shu, y le dio un beso de esos que tanto le gustaba-

Oooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, papa Yuki se esta besando con papa Shuichi, que bonitooo. – En ese momento Yuki se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas delante de la pequeña- Creo que esto no lo deberías ver pequeña.

Jopetas papa, siempre hacéis lo mismo. –Resignada la pequeña se fue a su habitación hasta que sus padres le dijeran que fueran a cenar-

Creo que no es justo para ella que siempre la mandes a la habitación, le replico Shu.

Entonces no podría hacer todas esas cosas que te gustan tanto conmigo. – El pequeño pelirrosa se sonrojó. Todos los años que llevaban y todavía se sonrojaba con una caricia de Yuki o una palabra subida de tono-

¿Cosas como que, pregunto Shu en tono realmente sensual.

Intentar preparar la cena, no querrás que tu hija se traumatice cuando te vea quemar la cocina.

Yukiiiiiiiiiii siempre me haces lo mismo, pues ahora no hago la cena.

Aunque quisieras hacerla, acabaría haciéndola yo.

Buaaaaa que malo eres Yuki.

Solo lo necesario. –Ante este ultimo comentario se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo estremecer al pelirrosa, no de miedo, si no de placer. Ya sabía lo que tenia de postre esa noche. Lo único que esperaba es que Meiko se durmiera pronto-

Yuki empezó a preparar la cena. Muy ligera pero sabrosa, era una ensalada de pasta acompañada con vino para los "papis" y leche caliente para Meiko. Al terminar la cena Meiko les dio las buenas noches a sus padres, y estos después de recoger la cocina también se fueron a su habitación a "dormir".

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y una gran tormenta estaba empezando a caer.

Mmmmmm Yukiiiiii, grito el pelirrosa.

No grites tan alto que Meiko nos va a oír, y no creo que le gustara saber que hacemos.

Yuki por favor sigue haciéndome eso. – Yuki volvió a su faena, puso a Shu de espaldas y le penetro lentamente. Shuichi estaba gimiendo como un loco y Yuki estaba asustado de que Meiko se enterara de algo, cuando Yuki ya estaba completamente dentro de Shu, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y Meiko entro corriendo y se echo en la cama de sus padres, estos se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y se vistieron-.

Tengo miedoo, hay muchos truenos y hay un "gato" que no para de gritar.

Tranquila cariño, dijo Yuki. La tormenta ya esta parando y ese "gato" ya no va a gritar mas, de eso me encargo yo, y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Shu. Este ago la cabeza en señal de haber entendido.

¿Puedo dormir con vosotros, pregunto Meiko haciendo un pucherito.

Claro, acuéstate entre Yuki y yo ¿ok?

Valeee.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos rápidamente aunque Yuki y Shu se fueron a dormir con un calentón tremendo.

Los tres despertaron a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, aunque era sábado ya que querían ir de excursión al bosque, cosa que desagradaba a Shu, ya que no soportaba los bichos.

El camino no fue nada ameno, ya que no es muy divertido escuchar una y otra vez la canción de Marco, interpretado por Shuichi y Meiko.

Llegaron alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, y sacaron la cesta de la comida del maletero del coche. Buscaron un buen sitio para sentarse y encontraron un gran árbol que proporcionaba suficiente sombra para estar bien a gusto. Meiko estaba dando saltos de alegría y Shu estaba con la loción anti-mosquitos de la mano, y Yuki se había sentado y se había puesto a leer un libro.

¿Qué lees Yuki, pregunto muy curioso Shu.

Un libro, ¿acaso no lo ves, le respondió en un tono un tanto irónico.

Si, eso ya lo se, pero que clase de libro es.

Pues de los que tienen hojas, y la gente los lee.

Yuki, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Cómo se titula el libro?

Cumbres nubladas.

Y, ¿de que va?

No me dejaras tranquilo hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?.

Pues si, dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

Trata de una joven de buena familia, que vive en el Londres del siglo XIX, y trata de encontrar un buen marido, pero las cosas no salen muy bien, se deprime pero bueno, el final lo desconozco ya que alguien esta estorbando mi proceso de lectura.

Bueno ya me voy Yuki, que irritable estas. Eres peor que los mosquitos.

Shu se marcho con la pequeña Meiko a jugar y a cantar, las horas pasaban y Yuki seguía leyendo, tenia un mal día, y todo por lo sucedido anoche. Hacia tiempo que ya no disfrutaba haciendo cositas a Shu por culpa de Meiko, porque le encantaba gritar y con esa niña en casa, era muy difícil.

Yuki estaba escuchando de fondo una musiquilla que le resultaba muy familiar  
"Abuelito dime tu"

- Dios, no puede ser esa canción es...

"¿por qué soy yo tan feliz?"

No, otra vez no, la canción de Heidi.

"Abuelito dime tuuu"

Yuki se levanto de un salto y se fue corriendo donde Shu y Meiko estaban cantando esa fatídica canción. Llevaba las manos en los oídos para no escuchar esa penosa canción, y en cuanto llego le dio un beso a Shu, solamente para que se callara, pero Shu se dejo llevar y empezó a meter sus manos dentro del pantalón de Meiko, y Yuki se separo al instante en que siento aquellas manos frías tocando su miembro.

Estas idiota Shuichi, – grito Yuki- no te das cuenta de donde estamos. Por dios estas mas salido que el pico de una mesa, además delante de tu hija. – Meiko se había separado de ellos al ver que una de sus típicas discusiones se avecinaban, y como siempre acaban mandándola a su cuarto y luego oía muchos grito de papa Shu, bueno mas que grito jadeos, pero a ella no le importaba, y se ponía a jugar con sus muñecas-

Yuki, lo siento, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada, y ayer no pudimos terminar y deseo tu cuerpo.

Bueno, no pasa nada, ahora vamos a buscar a Meiko que la pobre se ha marchado como siempre, creo que deberíamos dejarla algún día a dormir con una amiga, ¿verdad?. – Ante este ultimo comentario una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Yuki-.

Creo que tienes razón.

Shu y Yuki fueron a buscar a Meiko pero esta no estaba por ninguna parte, había desaparecido.

En un coche cercano a donde estaban la pareja un hombre completamente vestido de negro, escapaba a toda velocidad con una niña inconsciente en la parte trasera del coche.

Si jefe, la he capturado, too a salido como planeábamos.

Estupendo, ven lo antes posible.

El hombre de negro colgó el móvil y acelero lo máximo posible para entregar el pequeño paquete que había ido a recoger.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué le pasara a la pequeña Meiko, bueno no se preocupen, no la haré sufrir demasiado muajajajaja. Cualquier duda, tamatazo o cañonazo mándenmelo a REVIEWS PORFIII


	2. Nueva ayuda

Secuestrada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada, quería decirles que tuve un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior. En el instante en el que están el el bosque y Shu mete loas manos en el pantalón de Yuki, puse que las metía en los de Meiko. ¡Perdón!. Bueno ahora seguiré con el capitulo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiko, Meiko ¿dónde estas?. Los padres de la pequeña estaban buscándola por el bosque, sin obtener resultado alguno, lo que ellos no sabían es que Meiko se encontraba en el coche de un hombre, vestido de negro.

El coche era un coche de gama alta, de color negro, que recorría la carreta a mas de 200 km/hora. El hombre de negro no tardo ni una hora en llegar al lugar donde tenia que entregar a la pequeña, pero el no entendía porque tenían que meter a esa niña en sus asuntos, era demasiado pequeña. El lugar era un almacén abandonado, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a derrumbarse. Tan solo estaban, además de la niña y el hombre, dos personas más. Una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes; y un hombre regordete, con un gran bigote algo desaliñado. El hombre de negro se acerco a ellos con la niña en brazos, la mujer se acerco y cogió a la niña en brazos y la metió en coche que compartía con el hombre regordete.

Veo que has hecho bastante bien tu trabajo Brian, -dijo el hombre regordete-.

Ahora páguenme y me iré -respondió el hombre de negro-.

Aquí esta –dijo la mujer sacando un maletín, pero en vez de tener dinero tenia un arma escondía-

¿Y mi dinero, ¿Dónde esta mi dinero?.

Creía que los muertos no necesitaban dinero –gritó la mujer castaña-

Pero yo no estoy muerto

Todavía –dicho esto la mujer saco la pistola y le pego un tiro a la cabeza al hombre de negro-

La mujer empezó a reír y se metió en el coche, que resulto ser una gran limusina. El hombre regordete entró detrás de ella y descolgó el teléfono móvil y marco un numero de teléfono.

¿Diga, respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Soy yo, tenemos a la niña y nos dirigimos ahí.

¿Le habéis pagado al bueno de Brian?

Claro que si, le hemos dado lo que se merece.

Mientras tanto Yuki Eiri y Shindo Shuichi seguían buscando a su pequeña desesperadamente por el bosque.

Ya habían pasado seis horas y todavía seguían gritando desesperados. Shuichi estaba llorando, sentado de cuclillas y con la cara escondida en las rodillas. Yuki estaba arrodillado ante él. Le estaba hablando pero sin ningún resultado, ya que Shu no estaba escuchando.

Por dios Shuichi, mírame. – Shu levantó su cara y se encontró con los ojos del rubio, estaban inundados de lagrimas pero todavía no había derramado ninguna.

Yuki –dijo titubeando Shu- yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no hubiera sido por mi Meiko no hubiera desaparecido.

Suichi no digas eso – Yuki estaba gritando, tenia los puños cerrados y su mirada dejaba entrever una mirada de tristeza y rabia a la vez- No es tu culpa Shuichi, no es culpa de nadie, no llores, ¿crees que a Meiko le gustaría verte llorar?

Yuki...

Las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Shuichi, solo deseba morirse, no podía creer que hubiera dejado que su hijita se perdiera. Mientras Shu estaba absorto en sus pensamientos Yuki había llamado por teléfono. Media hora después un gran helicóptero blanco aterrizo donde ellos estaban. De el bajo un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero del mismo color.

El hombre se acerco a donde estaba Yuki y le dio un fuerte abrazo, acto seguido cogió le cogió del brazo y lo llevo a un lugar donde Shu no les pudiera oír.

Yuki, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Como quieres que me encuentre, mi hija ha desaparecido.

He movilizado a mis mejores agentes, y ya la están buscando.

Te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo Tohma.

No tienes porque, sabes que haría todo por ti. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Shuichi?

Mal, creo que ha entrado en shock, no habla, y se culpa de lo que ha pasado.

Quieres que hable con él.

No hará falta.

Yuki –en esos momentos el móvil de Tohma sonó y este se aparto discretamente para contestar-

Yuki volvió con Shuichi, y lo cogió en brazos. El pelirrosa se había quedado dormido y Yuki lo llevo al coche y lo recostó en la parte trasera. Él se sentó en la parte delantera y arranco el coche para ir al departamento.

En el departamento Yuki acostó a Shu en la cama y el se fue a dar una ducha, para despejar la cabeza. Cuando termino, se acostó junto a Shu y se durmió abrazándolo

Mientras tanto una mujer castaña se encontraba en su habitación, en un pequeño piso donde escondía a la pequeña Meiko. La niña estaba dormida en una habitación contigua a la de la mujer.

La mujer no podía creer lo que había hecho, había participado en este acto diabólico, y lo que es mas, lo había cometido contra alguien a quien quería. La mujer se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Meiko. Una vez allí se agacho delante de ella y le retiro el flequillo de la frente.

La niña despertó y miro fijamente a la mujer.

¿Eres tu tía?

Duérmete otra vez cariño, que necesitas descansar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí este capitulo. Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, pero es siguiente lo subiré mas rápido. Bueno jeje quien sea la misteriosa mujer morena. Secreto.

Ahora responderé a los reviews.

A** Mel**: Gracias por dejar review. Me gusta sorprender, nadie se imaginaria a Yuki como agente secreto u.u. Espero que sigas leyendo estos capitulos.

A **Rikku-tomoe**: Bueno ya me dijiste que te parecia por el msn, pero gracias por dejar review. Bueno no se que hacer con la niña, quiero que sufra un poco muajaja que mal soy.

A **Tsuki Eira**Pues no, Tohma no es el malo, voy a hacer que se porte bien con Yuki y con Shu, pero creo que nos va a dejar una sorpresita mas adelante.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Nuevos aliados

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Maki Murakami. Excepto Meiko, que es invención propia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secuestrada 

Varias horas habían pasado desde que la pareja había llegado al departamento. La noche ya era muy oscura, y apenas se podía ver nada.

Yuki se encontraba junto a Shu, este seguía dormido, pero el rubio había dormido muy poco, no paraba de dar vueltas a la cabeza, cuando su celular sonó de repente.

Moshi moshi, pregunto Yuki

¿Hecha de menos a alguien en su familia señor Eiri?

Maldito seas, ¿donde esta mi hija?.

Tranquilízate, no le pasara nada a menos que tu no colabores.

¿Dónde la tienes escondida cabrón?

Ese no es el camino a seguir señor Eiri, si no se calma tendré que colgar el teléfono.

Bastardo.

Gracias, ante todo su hijita se encuentra perfectamente, esta placidamente dormida.

Como le pongas un dedo encima te juro que te mato.

No creo que puedas exigirme cosas señor Eiri. Y no creo que pueda matarme si no sabe dónde estoy

Eres un bastado.

Señor Eiri, creo que no esta en condiciones para hablar, será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro instante. Cuídese mucho.

La persona que había realizado la llamada se encontraba sentado en el banco de la recepción de un hotel. Después de ir a tomar una copa al bar, subió a la habitación donde se encontraba una mujer castaña, de pelo largo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué haces aquí, Y la niña. ¿no la habrás dejado sola?.

Tranquilo, esta aquí, la he traído conmigo. Y respecto a que hago aquí, son ordenes del jefe.

¿Qué ordenes?

Eliminarte, ya no nos eres útil. No te necesitamos para nada.

Espera, ¿qué dices? ¡No me puedes matar!

¿A no, - La mujer sacó de su bolso una pistola con silenciador-

Espera, esto no es justo, no tengo un arma. No entiendo nada.

¿Quién ha dicho que la vida sea justa cariño?

Nunca confié en ti M... –en ese justo momento la bala atravesó la cabeza de aquel hombre como si de papel se tratase.

La mujer recogió la bala que había quedado incrustada en la pared, y la guardo en el bolso. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que decidió quedarse a dormir en la habitación, no sin antes tirar el cuerpo por la ventana del hotel, cayendo al río que se encontraba abajo.

Varios días después...

Esto era lo peor que podría haberle sucedido, no podía creer, que por su falta de conciencia, ahora el ser que más quería en todo el universo estuviera en quien sabe donde. Era el peor de los padres, era el peor hombre que había pisado la tierra, era... un imbécil. Ya hacían dos días desde que volvieron de su día de campo... Habían dado aviso a la policía y Thoma les ayudaba.. pero no era suficiente.. no para él.. porque tenía claro que el único responsable de este atroz accidente era su persona.

Yuki salía cada día en busca de Meiko, sin mayor resultado, solo lagrimas de tristeza por haber perdido al mayor de sus anhelos. Mientras que el estaba ahí inmóvil en su cama.. como lo había estado desde el regreso, la vista se le perdía entre los miles de recuerdos, entre las miles de sonrisas que le había dedicado su pequeña Meiko.

"donde estas, hija..."- dijo en un susurro.- espero que no te hagan daño...

Buscaba entre los miles de papeles sobre su escritorio, algún personal que le fuera de ayuda, ya tenía a más de la mitad de sus trabajadores buscando a su sobrina, mas cada día quería abarcar más espacio, vigilando cada uno de os rincones del mundo si es que era necesario. Pero cada día se decepcionaba, cada día habían más probabilidades de no encontrarla jamás.

Pero no... Seguchi Thoma no se daría por vencido. Hace más de un año que había decido abandonar su obsesión por Eiri, dándose cuenta que ya nadie le dañaría, al estar con una persona tan especial como lo era Shuichi. Por lo tanto solo recurría a el una vez al mes, como visita de cortesía y para saber sobre la salud de su sobrina y de Shuichi. Dedicaba más tiempo a su trabajo, y aunque nadie me lo crea, a su relación con Mika. Se había dado cuenta que ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ella conocía todos y cada uno de sus secretos, le brindaba apoyo y le quería a pesar de todo y por sobre todas las cosas.

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró la ficha de uno de sus antiguos trabajadores.

"aquí esta...- sonrió- con esto.. la encontraré más rápido que en lo que canta un gallo".

Mientras tanto, en un lúgubre apartamento

- Tía.. Tía ... no quiero estar aquí... quiero ir con mi papá- sollozaba como lo había hecho durante dos días enteros.- por favor tía , déjame ir... dígale a estos hombres que yo no me he portado mal, que no he hecho nada malo.

Las lagrimas corrían por su tierno rostro mientras que veía salir a su tía, indiferente de toda clase de palabras que le dirigía la pequeña castaña (no recuerdo si lo era pero bueno... :P). La mujer salía por la única puerta de la habitación, cerrándola por fuera, con seguro, al salir mientras ocultaba detrás de la madera las lagrimas que derramaba por su dulce sobrina. La pequeña corrió hasta la puerta y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes a esta (a la puerta), en un intento de hacer cambiar de opinión a su tía, de que la ayudara, o de que al menos le dirigiera palabra, mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

Se deslizó apoyando su espalda pegada a la puerta, como muchas veces lo había hecho su padre Shuichi creyendo que ella no le veía, se tomó las piernas con ambos brazos y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo por el miedo y las ganas de volver con sus padres.

Luego de un buen rato en el que sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar, comenzó a observar toda la pequeña habitación. Había solo una cama, una mesita de noche, unas mantas tiradas por el suelo, pedazos de juguetes que parecían llevar años ahí, y polvo mucho, mucho polvo. Se puso dificultosamente de pie, ya que el llorar le había relajado demasiado. Sobre la mesita de noche estaba su única comida del día, un tazón de avena y un vaso de agua. Comió a pesar de que odiara la avena, a pesar del mal sabor que esta tenía, y bebió un trago de agua para borrar el asqueroso sabor de la comida.

Recorrió, nuevamente, la habitación con sus cansados ojos y en un rincón divisó la figura de un sucio conejito rosa sin una oreja y con un ojo colgando, caminó lentamente hasta el peluche, ya que su cuerpo se mostraba cansado, lo cogió cariñosamente con sus pequeñas manos y lo llevó con ella hasta la desgastada cama. Se acomodó con el animalito de felpa entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, en busca de que el sueño le llevara, y no tuviera que pensar en la calamidades que había a su alrededor.

" Queremos estar con ustedes...- digo apretando al, ahora suyo, conejito y hablando por ambos.- papá Shuichi... papá Yuki... quiero estar con ustedes ahora..."

Yuki, quien se encontraba ahora en la oficina en la que ejercía su trabajo, sintió una punzada en el corazón, llevándose la mano derecha sobre su pecho logró apaciguar un tanto el dolor. Del tan solo pensar en su hija, en donde estaría, con quién estaría, le causaba estragos en todo el cuerpo, pero esto había sido distinto sentía que su Meiko lo necesitaba, y no se iba a quedar ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados. Los primero era lo primero, y aquello tenia nombre... era "Meiko".´ Salió en dirección a la oficina de su jefe. Y le contó lo ocurrido, omitiendo ciertas partes que no le incumbía al hombre mayor. Relató la historia con desesperación y dolor, después de todo, sentía la culpabilidad en su pecho. Este le hizo ver que su trabajo no era sobre encontrar gente perdida, a no ser de que tuviese que ver con criminales de alto riesgo, El rubio intentó reclamar mas el hombre de cabellos canos, le hizo callar continuando con su explicación y haciéndole entender de que tenía todo el apoyo de la CIA. Que ellos harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance e incluso más allá de este. Ya que él era un hombre que había servido demasiado bien a la compañía.

Debo aclararle, Eiri-san, que en estos últimos años, surgió una banda que captura niños pequeños para cometer crímenes, desde robos, asesinatos y una serie de rituales satánicos en los que se hacen autenticas barbaridades- ante la mención de aquellas palabras al rubio se le congeló la sangre.- y es probables que la desaparición de su hija, este relacionado con esto. Haremos todo lo posible en encontrarla, y nos sería de mucha ayuda que el caso se relacionara, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-

Entiendo, Fukonde- san. Pero si eso es cierto, entra en los casos de mi departamento, ya sabes que lo mio son las bandas organizadas. Por favor, déjame tomar las riendas de este asunto.

No puedo permitir eso Eiri. Tu emociones te jugarían una mala pasada, y no puedo dejar que inmiscuyas tus asuntos personales con el trabajo. Este caso esta en manos de Yamata-san

¿Qué mis emociones me jurarían una mala pasada,y un cuerno. Usted sabe lo duro que es llegar a mi casa y ver a Shuichi completamente destrozado. Yo apenas como, y no duermo, pensando que puede haber una llamada de teléfono. Usted no lo entiende. Además le deja el caso a ese idiota de Yamata-san, que no sabría ni buscar a su madre en su casa.

Ya basta Eiri, no te voy a dar el caso.

Per...

No me reclames mas Eiri, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ti, pero no me pidas lo imposible.

Mientras tanto...

Un hombre de cabellos medios anaranjados caminaba rumbo a un pub bastante elegante. Al entrar saludo con cortesía al sujeto rubio que se encontraba allí. Se sentó a su lado, mientras que el rubio hablaba detalladamente sobre algún asunto.

Cuanto tiempo Seguchi.

Si, desde que te fuiste de NG, si no recuerdo mal.

Sigues siendo rencoroso Seguchi. Bueno, ¿para que me has llamado?

Para que hagas tu trabajo. Tengo un encargo para ti, uno de los que te gustan. Mis sobrina ha desaparecido, y necesito que la busques. Aquí tienes una foto – Seguchi le pasa una foto de la pequeña con sus padres-

¿El rubio es el joven escritor que tanto te gusta, le pregunto Jazuki-san, que era así como se llamaba.

Eran otros tiempos, ahora lo importante es buscar a la pequeña. No quiero volver a ver a Yuki sufrir, nunca mas.

Me pondré manos a la obra, querido Tohma.

Los hombre chocaron sus copas, mientras brindaban por que todo saliera bien.

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo. Se que me he retrasado (otra vez), pero es que no se me ocurria nada, pero ahora ya tengo todo mas claro.

Tengo que agradecer a Asusa que me ayudara con el capitulo, ya que gran parte es idea suya.

Ahora respondere a los RR:

A Mel: Muchas gracia por leer este fic. Bueno, en serio que Tohma no es malo, esta vez solo ayudara a Eiri. Y la tía no se quien será, todavía no lo tengo pensado, pero sea quien sea, sus motivos tendra.

A Rikku-Tomoe: Bueno, a ti te lo cuento todo msn, asi que las gracias ya te las di, y no se que mas decirte. Bueno, que sigas leyendo jeje.

Para todos aquellos que lo leen y no dejan RR, no sean perezosos, que no cuesta nada dejarlo jejeje.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Nuevos secretos

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Maki Murakami (excepto algunos que son invención propia)

Secuestrada

Mika, Mika ¿me escuchas? – La voz de Tohma resonaba por la habitación, aunque su mujer no le hacia caso, tenia algunas cosas más importantes en que pensar que en las tonterías de su marido-

Si, Tohma te oigo, pero no me interesa nada lo que me cuentas.

¿Qué no te importa, ¿no estas preocupada por tu sobrina, la cual ha sido secuestrada?

Pues no, ¿y sabes por que, porque esta bien. ¿Te crees que la harían daño?

Mika, no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero que vuelva ya.

En esos instantes el joven Shindou caminaba por la calle con la esperanza de encontrarse con su hijita.

Incluso en esos momentos tan duros en su vida, los que fueron sus antiguos amigos no estaba, ni su familia.

Todos se habían separado del cuando se fue a vivir a New York.

Apenas tenia noticias de ellos, ni siquiera se hablaba con sus padres ni su hermana. Hiro y Suguru no le hablaban por haber dejado Bad Luck. Tampoco mantenía contacto con Ryuichi, y aunque este fuera su cuñado, se veían muy poco.

La única familia que tenia eran su hija y su querido Yuki. Y ahora su pequeña había desaparecido y su querido Yuki se pasaba todo el día tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Meiko, y apenas se veían.

La noche cada vez estaba más cercana, y Shuichi se alejaba mas de su casa. No tenia un rumbo fijo, solamente caminaba y caminaba con la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña en algún parque jugando, pero el sabia la cruel realidad. Estaría en alguna habitación a oscuras, temblorosa, y llorando sin consuelo.

En esos instantes un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta su cabellera rosada. Sabia que le estaban haciendo algo malo a la niña y el no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Tan solo a dos calles de donde se encontraba Shuichi, una mujer delgada, alta entraba en un almacén donde unos hombres de negro custodiaban la puerta.

La mujer entró y se dirigió a la segunda planta del sótano. A la puerta de una habitación, de donde se oían sollozos que provenían de dentro.

En esa habitación se encontraba una niña asustada, con el pelo desgreñado, y un tazón de avena desparramado por el suelo. En sus brazos sostenía un peluche muy viejo y destrozado. En su corazón tenia la esperanza de que su tía le dejara marchar de esa horrible habitación y le llevara con sus padres.

La mujer de afuera sabia que lo que tenia que hacer era muy duro, pero debía hacerlo o algo malo le pasaría a su hermano. En una de sus manos sujetaba un chuchillo bien afilado, mientras que en la otra llevaba una jeringuilla con anestesia. Sabia que la niña lo pasaría mal, pero eran ordenes, y tenia que cumplirlas.

La mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entro dentro y se sentó a lado de la muchacha.

¿Cuándo voy a poder ver a mis papas tía?

Dentro de muy poquito cariño, solo tienes que ser paciente.

¿Pero por que me tenéis aquí encerrada, ¿he hecho algo mal?.

No cariño, tu no has hecho nada malo. Ahora cierra los ojos, puede que lo que te haga te duela un poquito.

La mujer le puso la inyección de anestesia, y al poco rato la mano de la pequeño quedo completamente dormida. Cuando esto sucedió, vendo los ojos de la muchacha con un pañuelo, le corto uno de sus pequeños deditos.

La mujer estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ahora no podía salir de la organización, acabarían con su vida y encontrarían a alguien que hiciera su trabajo, y seguramente lo haría bien, demasiado bien.

La sangre salía a borbotones de la mano de la pequeña. Esta apenas notaba dolor gracias a la anestesia, pero cuando el efecto se pasara, lo pasaría muy mal.

La mujer antes de salir le pido que no se quitara el pañuelo de la cara, y que no intentara mover la mano. Recogió el pequeño dedo, que todavía estaba caliente y le puso uno de los anillos que llevaba Meiko.

La mujer salió sollozando, cerro la puerta y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Guardo el pequeño dedo en una cajita y se lo dejo a uno de los guardas para que se lo entregara al hombre que había ideado todo este macabro plan: Sakuma Ryuichi.

La mujer todavía se acordaba de cuando el muchacho le contó su plan.

Flash Back

-------------------------

Era una tarde de agosto. El sol se iba escondiendo lentamente entre las montañas, aunque la luz seguía siendo muy intensa.

En una pequeña cafetería se encontraban reunidos dos personas. Una de ellas, era una mujer joven, morena, y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. El otro era un hombre con el pelo verde. Llevaba una gorra y gafas de sol puestas, también llevaba consigo un conejo de peluche.

Bueno querida hermanita de Yuki. ¿qué piensas sobre mi plan?

Eres retorcido Ryuichi. ¿Te crees que voy a colaborar contigo en esto?. ¿Te crees que le haría algo así a mi sobrina y a mi hermano?.

Pues si, lo harás. No te queda mas remedio.

¿A si, que me impide ir ahora mismo ir a la policía y contárselo todo.

Porque sé todo tu pasado, el tuyo y el de tu familia. Y si no quieres terminar en la cárcel juntos con tu familia, colaboraras conmigo.

Jamás, ¿me oyes?. Jamás.

Lo harás, tarde o temprano lo harás.

Fin del flash back

-------------------------

Tan solo un día después, Yuki encontró una carta en el buzón. Junto a la carta había un pequeño cofrecito.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos Yuki y Shuichi:_

_Parece que os falta alguien en vuestra casa ¿verdad?. Tranquilos ella esta bien._

_Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se. Esta encerrada en una habitación, con un triste muñeco de tela. _

_Tengo que deciros que su hija es una llorando, se la oye desde mi habitación, y es insoportable._

_Para que sepáis que sigue con vida en la cajita os he traído un regalito. _

_Espero que disfrutéis de él._

_Cuando tenga un rato libre me comunicare con vosotros. _

_Sayonara_

Yuki estaba rabioso. Como se podía atrever ese tipo a escribirle una carta. Le partiría la cara cuando lo encontrase.

Yuki cogió la cajita y desenvolvió el lazo pensando que podía ser una grabación o una foto, pero lo que encontró le sobresalto de tal manera que empezó a gritar.

Shuichi que se encontraba en la cocina, corrió al encuentro de su koi para saber porque venían esos gritos.

Cuando llego al estudio de Yuki, el panorama era desolador.

Yuki se encontraba pálido, y en sus manos sostenía una cajita de color rojo.

Shuichi se acerco mas a Yuki para inspeccionar la caja, y cuando vio lo que contenía su interior, creyó morirse. Se trataba de un dedo de su hija. Junto al dedo había otra nota.

_Si, es un dedito de vuestra hijita. Y por si no o habéis notado es el pulgar. Pobrecita, seguro que le estará doliendo mucho, y preguntando porque sus papas permiten que le hagan eso. _

_Como ya te dije en la carta, me pondré en contacto contigo._

Shuichi estaba tan paralizado como Yuki, incluso mas. Yuki volvió antes en si que Shuichi, por lo que le cogió de la cintura y lo acomodo en el sofá. Mientras Shuichi se reponía Yuki marco el numero de Tohma y le pidió que fuera a su casa.

Mientras Tohma venia Yuki se sentó a lado de Shuichi y le cogió su temblorosa mano.

A los diez minutos Tohma llego al departamento y vio la caja se quedo sorprendido, sorprendido y dolorido.

Estuvo charlando con ellos, e intentarlos consolarlos aunque fue en vano, incluso Yuki se había puesto a llorar.

A la hora de su llegada Tohma se marcho y marco un numero de teléfono en su celular.

Moshi moshi

Jazuki, soy Tohma.

Pero si no hace ni una hora que hablamos.

Ya lo se pero, tengo nuevas noticias.

¿Cuáles?

Les han enviado un dedo de la pequeña en una cajita, además de una carta.

¿¿Quéee?

Lo que oyes, ven tan pronto como puedas. Puedo que tengamos mas pistas de las que ellos saben

Continuará

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo mas. Este lo he subido mas rápido que los anteriores, y espero seguir así.

Antes de nada, Rikku-tomoe me matara por lo que le he hecho a Meiko pero es que tenia un dia muy sádico jejejeje.

Bueno ahora contestare a los reviews:

A **Rikku-tomoe**: Etto, no me mates por haberle hecho esto a Meiko, y para que no te quejes le puse anestesia. Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

A **Emy**: Gracias por leer el fic, me hace mucha ilusión. Espero que sigas leyendo

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, y espero que sigan haciéndolo.

Sayonara


End file.
